


To You I Will Always Return

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supercorp Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: Lex has a plan to destroy Kara and Lena, Kara is trapped, can Lena save her!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	To You I Will Always Return

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote, I do have some more ideas. I have to be in the mood to write and unfortunately the show has not given me much inspiration! Just a little idea, Enjoy!

Kara opened the door to her apartment and solemnly went inside; she closed the door as she slowly took off her coat, letting it drop to ground. She walked towards the couch and stopped just short of it, she pauses before allowing herself to flop down head first, her head hitting the soft pillow, she let out a long breath and closed her eyes. It had been a very long day, well actually, it had been a long month. She had been trying to keep herself busy and keep her mind off of Lena hating her. Those thoughts had been plaguing her mind every waking moment and today had been no different. She lay there for a brief moment, trying not to allow the tears to form once again, when a sound startled her. Kara shot up and her eyes went wide. “Lena!” she exclaimed as she whipped off her glasses and her suit materialized. She flew quickly out of the window into the cold night air.

Arriving at Lena’s apartment, the lights were off. Kara frowns, floating for a short time, she closes her eyes and listens. She picks up the familiar sound of Lena’s heartbeat, it was beating quickly and it wasn’t the only heartbeat she heard. Kara landed on the balcony and slid open the door. She entered coarsely and looked around. There seemed to be no sign of a struggle. Kara was just about to call out, when Lex stepped out of the shadows closely followed by Otis, he had Lena around the throat, with a gun pointed at temple. Kara angrily looked at Lex and began to step forward “Don’t do anything stupid, or my friend here will pull the trigger!” Lex slyly spoke, raising his hand in front of him. Kara stopped abruptly and looked worriedly at Lena, before turning her gaze back at Lex, she glared at him, she spoke harshly “What do you want?” 

Lex tilted his head slightly and with a steel gaze he spoke “Oh I want you to die, you have poisoned my sisters mind with thoughts of being good and feelings of love”

Kara was direct “Lena’s always been good, you are just jealous of what she has achieved on her own!”

“Hmm maybe, or maybe it’s just she can do something I never could” Lex paused and a wide grin creeped across his face. He continued “Who would of thought that my little sis, would be the key to bring you to your knees” Kara glared at him, her body tense up, but she stayed where she was and balled her fists. She wanted nothing more than to fly directly at him and slam him in to the wall, but she couldn’t risk Lena.

Lena struggled against her restrain and tried to brake Otis grip. She manged to jab him in the ribs and the man doubled up letting her go. She moved quickly Infront of Lex. Kara was relieved and she stepped closer to Lena. Pulling herself to her full height, with a stern look. She wanted to make sure Lena knew she was there to back her up. Lena frowned at him and poked Lex in the chest before folding her arms “What are you talking about? I maybe mad at her at the moment, but I’m never going to help you hurt her!”  
Lex stepped closer to her and got in her face “Oh but you will!” Just then Kara cried out in pain, this made Lena spin around quickly, only to see Eve standing behind Kara with a wide grin. She had driven a large Kryptonite knife into her side. Lena eyes went wide and she moved quickly to Kara’s side. Kara had dropped to her knees. Lena reached to pull out the blade, but paused on the hilt. She placed her other hand on Kara’s shoulder. She looked deep into Kara’s eyes. Kara’s eyes began to water and her breath was staggered. Kara gave her a nod, Lena swallowed hard and nodded back with determination, before pulling out the blade. Kara winced and grabbed her side. Lena let out a breath she didn’t think she was holding. She helped Kara to her feet, but Kara wobbled and Lena grabbed her, looking concerned. She tried to steady Kara’s body with her own. Kara started to lose focus and Lena noticed a sickly green colour creeping through Kara’s reins.

“What have you done?” She spat at Lex

Lex had a smug grin “I haven’t done anything, you have! When you removed the blade, you injected the Kryptonite in to her body”. 

Lena was struggling to hold Kara up and Kara was slowly losing consciousness “Lena, I – “Kara weakly spoke as she closed her eyes. Lena could no longer hold her up and gently as she could she put Kara down on the ground. She panicked “Kara! no! please! Stay awake” as she knelt beside her. Lena stroked Kara’s cheek, as she patted Kara’s chest with the other hand “Kara, come on! stay with me” she franticly spoke, Kara’s body began to go still. Lena’s heart sank and she rested her head against Kara’s forehead, she softly spoke, tears began to roll down her cheeks “Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry, I need you”. There was a short moment of silent before Lex let out a loud laugh “I knew it!” Lena frowned and wiped away her tears. “Knew what?” she glared at him. He crouched down and looked directly at her. “I knew you were in love with her. I knew that it would be the key to destroying you both”. He stood up and straighten his cuffs “And now you will have to live, with the fact you killed the only one whoever loved you back”.  
“You sick bastard!” Lena said angrily, she got to her feet and strode right up to Lex. She gabs him with her finger in his chest. Her eyes were filled with anger. Lex grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. Putting his face close to hers, he spoke in a dry tone “Oh, sis, did you really think I was going to allow that thing to touch you!” Lena was horrified “You have no right to dictate who can and cannot touch me, you don’t own me!” Lex grinned “No, but I am your brother and I am only looking out for your wellbeing. I mean what would the press say if they saw a Luthor kissing an alien?” Lena frowned “Oh so it’s about image” she pulled her arm away and backed up. Her back hit a solid mass. Otis grabbed hold of her and she struggled but this time she couldn’t get free. He smirked “What are we going to do with her boss?” “We will take her with us, she may prove to useful still” Lex said as he began to walk towards the door.

There was a loud crash and the front doors were thrown open. Alex marched in with Brainy, Nia and J’onn. Otis let go of Lena and she ran back to Kara’s side. There was a short scuffle, but it didn’t take long for them to be taken in to custody. Alex joined Lena at Kara’s side. “What happened?” there was no anger in her tone only worry. Kara coughed and let out a weak “Lena” Lena took her hand and stroked her cheek “I’m here and Alex too”. Alex softly spoke “I’m here Kara, Lena what happened here?” Lena lowed her gaze, she didn’t want to meet the eyes of the older Danvers, she swallowed “She was stabbed with a kryptonite knife and when I pulled it out, it released the kryptonite into her body. I swear Alex, I didn’t know it was going to do that!” she panicked. Alex put her arm around Lena’s shoulders and rubbed her arm “I believe you, okay! let’s get her out of here. We can talk more later”. 

Lena was fighting back the tears and nodded “We can take her to my lab, I know you are not at the DEO anymore” “Okay, it’s probably the best option” Alex agreed. J’onn walked over and picked Kara up. At Lena’s Lab, Alex, Brainy and Lena worked as quickly as they could removing the Kryptonite. Luckily Lena had already had her Lab set up for a situation like this. After the last time Supergirl was infected, she decided to create a room that could remove the kryptonite more efficiently and help Supergirl heal quickly. Once it was removed, everyone felt like they could breathe again. Lena rubbed her eyes and pushed her hand through her hair before she left the room and Alex slowly followed her. 

A: Thank you for helping me save her.

L: Of course, I do care about her. I’m just hurt Alex, deeply hurt. 

A: I know and I really am sorry for lying to you for so long. But I thought I was protecting you too. If people found out they would use you to get to her. 

L: Don’t you think I know that, especially after what Lex just did. But that’s not the point. It felt like you didn’t trust me. That she didn’t trust me because of my family’s name. It felt like she didn’t see me, that you both just saw another Luthor just like everyone else.

A: Lena you know deep down that’s not true. I’ve never seen Kara fight so hard for anyone else. There have been times where she has surprised me with just how far she will go just for you. She was so terrified of losing you and when she did, she still kept fighting for you.

L: It seems there are still a few secrets between us

A: I think you two need to sit down and have good long honest talk with each other. It’s the only way to move forward and I mean everything. 

Lena was about to speak again, when Brainy interrupted. “I’m sorry, but there’s something you both need to see. I was analysing a sample of the Kryptonite and it’s seems it has been modified” 

L: How?

B: There seems to traces of the black mercy venom in it.

L: What does that mean? 

B: It means Kara is trapped inside her mind and someone is going to have to go in to her head... 

Alex interrupted “I’m going in!”

L: Wait what you mean, go inside Kara’s mind

A: Yes, Kara is trapped inside a dream world that she can’t get out of by herself. I was able to get her out last time, I can do it again

B: I don’t doubt that Alex, but don’t you think Lena should be the one to try

L: Why? Kara and I haven’t talked for such I a long time, what makes you think I would able to get through to her

J: Your connection is different to Kara than Alex. Your love for her is different

Lena agape, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, feeling self-conscious. Unsure of how to respond she eventually spoke “What do you mean?”

J’onn gave her a gently smile “Lena I’m not going to tell you how you feel or push you in to doing anything you don’t want to do; I’m just telling you what I have observed”. 

Alex straiten herself up “J’onn right, you can do this Lena. Kara needs you”. 

Lena took a long shaky breath and began to walk back towards the room Kara was in. She stood looking at Kara for a few minutes. Alex walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She softly spoke “Lena, Kara never meant to hurt you, we never meant to hurt you. We can’t change what happen, but if you let us. Together we can build a better future. You are a part of our family and we do love you”. Lena looked directly at Alex, before looking at everyone else. They had moved closer to them. Lena softly sighed and was trying not to let the tears form. “I’m just so tried” she exclaimed J’onn gently placed his hand on Lena’s other shoulder “We are here for you; you are not alone”. She gave him a small smile. There was a feeling of relief creeping through her body as the tension seemed to be easing. 

Lena began to slowly nod “Okay!” and with a breath “I’ll do it”. Alex rubbed her back and J’onn gave her a fatherly smile. Brainy started prepping the room. Lena went to take a breather and change in to something more comfortable. When she returned the room was ready. There was another med bed next to Kara. She laid down and Brainy place a device on her forehead. Alex stood next to the bed and placed a hand on her arm “Are you ready?” she asked. Lena nodded; Alex continued “I’m not sure what you are going to find in there. The last time Kara was back on Krypton and didn’t know who I was. I had to convince her who I was and where home was by reminding her how much we had been through and that I needed her, that I loved her”. Lena looked up and took a breath. Alex rubbed her arm and Brainy started the procedure. 

Lena woke on a bed; the room was unfamiliar. She looked around trying to get her bearings when a sound startled her. Kara walked out of what seemed to be a bathroom, with a big smile. “Hey, your awake, great! now we can have some breakfast. I want to show the gardens afterwards”. Lena watched Kara cross the room to a dresser and pull out some clothes. Kara looked so light and content. Lena sat up in the bed and was trying decided the best way to approach the question, when Kara moved over to the bed and sat down in front of her with a soft smile. Lena couldn’t help but relax, she smiled back. After a short time, she lowered her gaze and began fiddling with her fingers. Kara frown and she placed her hand on top of Lena’s and with the other she pushed a strand of hair back behind Lena’s ear. “What is it, what’s wrong?” Kara said with concern. Lena looked up to find piecing blue orbs trying to understand what was going on. Lena swallowed “Where are we?” Kara tilted her head a little and frowned “We are on Argo, remember. We decided to take a break and I wanted to show you my home world. Wow that Kryptonian wine must have really gone to your head” she giggled 

Lena rolled her eyes and half smiled, she playfully pushed against Kara shoulder and Kara overly dramatically pretend it hurt with a giggle. She thought to herself how easy it was to find this so comfortable, she had to remind herself that it wasn’t real, even if it was what she wanted. Lena looked towards the window, it looked so beautiful outside and more than anything she wanted to go explore and let Kara share this with her. It made her heart melt of thought of all the things Kara could have envisioned, she just wanted to share all parts of her life with Lena. Lena had to be honest with Kara and with herself. She wanted this too, but it had to be in the real world, with all of the hard and messy parts too. She took a deep breath “Kara, I think we need to go home. Believe me I want nothing more than to get out of this bed and see this wonderful place with your, but” she paused and swallowed “This isn’t real, do you remember coming to my apartment this evening, Lex was there. He had used me to lure you in to a trap”. Kara’s eyes widen and she began shaking her head no, she started backing off the bed. Kara was pacing back and forth “No, no, this is real, I want this” her eyes began to well up. Lena looked concerned and got off the bed and walked over to Kara. “Kara, I don’t want to upset you, but this, us! it isn’t real. We are not together like this” Lena said as she watched Kara pacing. Kara stopped in front of the window and let out a shaky breath. 

The room was silent for a moment, Lena approach Kara and place a hand on her back. Kara didn’t turn around. Kara softly exhaled “Why don’t you want me or this with me?” Lena’s eyes widen and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and she rested her head on her back. “I do, Kara for such a long time I’ve wanted more than just friendship with you. I never thought that you would want that to. Especially when I found out about you being Supergirl. It broke me more than anything else has been able to. I thought everything about you was a lie. I thought that I had fallen in love with someone I didn’t even know”. Kara gently turned around not wanting to break the contact and wrapped arms around Lena pulling her close. Kara looked deep in to Lena’s eyes “I never lied about wanting to be your friend and the person I have been showing you is the real me. Not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers, but Kara Zor-el. Kara Zor-el is the person you have fallen in love with and is the person who is in love with you”. Kara waited for Lena to respond. It took Lena a few moments to catch up, her brain had short circuited a little. Lena had a small smile “You love me?”

“Yes, more than anything. I want to share every part of my life with you. When I thought you where okay with me being Supergirl, it made me feel like I could do anything, that I could have it all with you, but then” 

Lena dropped her gaze a backed out of Kara’s embrace. She looked down at her feet before looking back at Kara, she felt ashamed “But then I lied to you and used you”. Kara stepped towards her and rubbed her arms, trying to find Lena’s eyes. “Yes, but I hurt you”. Lena pushed Kara arms away and turned around “That’s no excuse I shouldn’t have hurt you like that” Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena and rested her chin on her shoulder. Lena melted into Kara’s embrace, she let out a long breath. “Lena, I don’t blame you. I thought that you hated me and I didn’t know how to fix it. The only thing I could think of was to give you time and hope that one day you would at least want to be friends again”. There was a short silence before Lena spoke “I never hated you. All that time I wished that I could, it would have been easier to walk away from you if I did. But I didn’t and I don’t. I have never loved anyone in the way I love you. It’s why this hurts so much. I thought I could finally have someone who loved me for me”. Kara interrupted “You do Lena, if you want me, I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you”. 

Lena turned to wrap her arms around Kara neck, she softly exhaled “Yes, I want you, all of you!” she smiled. Kara beamed at her, then rested her forehead against Lena’s. They knew there was still a lot of thing to work through, but at least now it fell like it was going in the right direction. Lena closed her eyes; she loved this new peaceful feeling but they still need to get back to the real world. “Kara, I think it’s time we went home. There’s nothing more I want than to spend more time with you alone, but I think I would like to do it outside of your head” she giggled. Kara laughed as stroked the side of Lena’s face before she cupped it. She leant in and rubbed their noses together before she places a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. Kara quickly recoils realizing what she had done. “I’m sorry, I should have asked” Kara was about to pull away when Lena caught her. “It’s fine, I wanted to. I still want to and since we still have this moment of peace” she smirked. Kara smile grew and she leans in once more, their lips met. It was sweet and warm; it was more than she could have imagine. The world began to fall away and when Lena opened her eyes she was back in her lab. 

A worried Alex was looking down at her “Hey, are you okay?” She sat up quickly and looked across to Kara. Kara’s eyes were beginning to opened and Lena breathed a sigh of relief. A wide smile grew across Alex’s face “You did it!” Alex bumped the top of Lena’s arm a little hard. Alex winced “Oh sorry, I’m just so happy! You did it!”. Lena rubbed her arm, but she didn’t mind she just couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kara. Kara sat up on the bed and locked eyes with her. They sat looking at each other like they were the only ones in the room, while Alex was trying to get Kara’s attention waving her hand in front of her face “Kara, hey, are you okay?” When that didn’t work, she flicked Kara in the forehead “Earth to Kara!” Kara winced “Hey! What was that for?” Lena just giggled at Kara’s pout. Alex just gave her a serious look “If you done making heart eyes, I was asking if you were okay?” Kara rubbed her forehead “Yes, I’m fine, I feel good. Better than good” as she looked back at Lena with a smirk. Alex huffed and through her hands up “Get a room!” as she left the room. Lena raised her eyebrow and smiled “Sounds like a plan”.


End file.
